Cyber
- 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = March 18th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Light blue |hobby = Sewing, Harajuku strolls |relative = Makoto (older brother), Pal (friend) |like = Cyber pots, hero anime |dislike = People that don't understand my tastes |appearance1 = pop'n music 3 |appearance2 = pop'n music 7 |theme = Mondo Crazy Techno |designer = いぬ千代 (pop'n 3), shio (pop'n 7)}} Cyber is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 3. Personality 極平凡な高校生。実家はヘアサロンを営んでいる。ところがある日、 宇宙人から託された『いいひと光線銃』で世界中の悪い心を浄化するハメに！？ A normal high school senior student whose parents run a hair salon. But one day, an alien entrusted him with the "Good Guy Ray Gun" to purify the bad hearts around the world! Character Information As soon as my team members first heard the demo song, they had one thing in mind. "There's only one guy who fits this song!" And with that said, it was hard to pick between the character art of the designs other people made, and then I looked over Inuchiyo's design! It was Cyber!! He comes up as a bit naughty, and most importantly cool and cute, seeing I was facing serious trouble... I'm sorry for everything. I had no words for it. But I put in as much love as I could. With all the character's fans, I got to read their thoughts, all pointing fingers in bittersweet ways like "What happened!? What makes you nervous so? Is it exams?", along with worrying like "rather, there's a good chance it'll become the complete opposite!" (Personally I tried to go with the basics... but... it failed) shio Appearance Mondo Cyber has light blue, short hair and wears dark blue glasses that hide his eyes and a white jumpsuit with red briefs, blue sleeves, and navy blue knee pads. is shoes are blue with cyan and white soles. His 2P shifts his hair to gray, and his glasses and briefs are black, and the blue sections of his suit are a darker shade of blue. His shoes are gray, blue, and white. In Pop'n Music 3, this was his 4P palette. Cyber has two additional palettes, appearing only in Pop'n Music 3. His 2P made his hair bright purple with red glasses, and his suit was white with red, orange, and yellow parts. His 3P left his hair blue, though his glasses were orange and his suit was white with dark green, orange, and purple parts. Crazy Techno Cyber once again wears a white jumpsuit with black pants, red briefs, and black shoes. The ends of his sleeves and pants have a blue, cyan, and green pattern. Cyber's 2P palette changes his hair to gray and makes his glasses bright yellow. His jumpsuit is all black with white shoes. The blue sections of his outfit are purple and his briefs are cyan. Cameos Cyber appears in Pal's Win animation in Pop'n Music 4 wearing his debut attire. He appears once more with Pal in his FEVER! in Pop'n Music 12 Iroha. His jumpsuit is mostly white with blue and cyan sections on the sleeves and chest, blue gloves, and green stripes on the legs. Cyber makes a small appearance in the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia rare card "VISITOR FROM SPACE!" fawning over Ageha, Karoline and Kelly. Cyber appears with Makoto in the Pop'n Music Lapistoria card collection on a rare card, named "CHANGE☆ BOYS COLLECTION！", wearing Makoto's attire from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Cyber appears in Fever Robo's Lose animation with Smile next to him. In the animation, the TV show is aborted suddenly. On the Pop'n Music "World Tour" mat, Cyber is seen flirting with Kirara. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 7 逃げろ！逃げろ！ヤツがやってきた！ 捕まったらフライかスモークだぞ！！ Run away! Run away! He's here! You'll be fried or smoked if you get caught!! Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Battle (Stamp) オレとポップンしてくれない 悪い人は、いいひと光線銃で バンパン撃っちゃうぜ！ ロックオン☆　イエイ！ Bad guys who don't play Pop'n with me will be shot by my Good Guy Ray Gun! Lock-on☆ Yay! NET Self Trivia *Cyber has appeared twice on Popper's Lounge. *Cyber was one of the characters participating in the Pop'n Music 9 event "Pop'n Friend." In this limited event, with a card registered with your Konami ID, you could play as certain characters and get bonuses back, often hidden songs. You could play as either Pop'n 3 or 7 Cyber to get his gifts. **In Pop'n Friend Cyber's birthday is celebrated with White Day. **March 18th is called The Day of Cyber. *Cyber is a big fan of the Gambler Z, having Toru Kamikaze and Hiroshi Jingu's autographs. **Him and Smile appear together in Fever Robo's Lose animation, another fan of hero anime. *Makoto makes a cameo on Cyber's FEVER Win animation in Pop'n Music 7. **Pal makes a cameo on his Lose animation. Gallery Animations Cyber Neutral.gif|Neutral (Mondo) Cyber Good.gif|Good Cyber Great.gif|Great Cyber Miss.gif|Miss Cyber Fever.gif|FEVER! Cyber Lose.gif|Lose Cyber Win.gif|Win NORMAL.gif|Neutral (Chicken Chaser) cgreat.gif|Great cyberfever.gif|Fever cybermiss.gif|Miss cyberwin.gif|Win cyberfeverwin.gif|Fever Win cyber2pnormal.gif|2P Neural (Chicken Chaser) cyber2pgreat.gif|2P Great cyber2pmiss.gif|2P Miss cyber2plose.gif|2P Lose Screenshots Cyber_7_Crazy_techno.gif Cyber_2P_Great.png|2P palette Cyber_3_original_2P.png|Cyber's Pop'n Music 3 2P Cyber_3P.png|4P palette Cyber_Pop'n_3.gif Photo Apr 15, 10 55 10 AM.jpg|Cyber in Fever Robo's Lose animation Profile Cyber_7_Crazy_techno_2.gif Tom_beta.png|An early character for Mondo, named Tom Visitorfromspace.jpg|Cyber with Ageha, Kelly, Pal, C-noid, Karoline, Happpy and Tsumabuki from SOUND VOLTEX on the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia rare card "VISITOR FROM SPACE!" starmine76-img450x600-1405440535him9nv11020.jpg|Cyber with Chip, Stella, Goshichi, Yayako and Pal on the Pop'n Music 20 fantasia card "あつまれ！村井聖夜ファミリー！" medium-.jpg|Cyber with Makoto, Justice, Keigo, Romio, Chara-O, Toa, Genroku, Yoshio and Otoko-Man on the Pop'n Music Lapistoria rare card "CHANGE☆ BOYS COLLECTION！" Photo Mar 21, 5 41 18 PM.jpg|Cyber's appearance in the Wakuwaku! Pop'n Manga chapter 318 "Cyber vs. Gelm13" 5c.jpg|From the Pop'n Music 5 calendar Merchandise Cyber_Card.jpg|Cyber's card Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 7 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 7 Category:Pop'n Music 7 AC Characters